


you're hotter than the sun, baby

by spider_momo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Volleyball Dorks in Love, kagehina soulmates, possible overuse of onomatopeia, sorta? it's vague, they're both in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_momo/pseuds/spider_momo
Summary: “Too hot.”“Turn the A/C up higher,” Shoyo suggests, moving closer to hug Kageyama’s arms.“Take a cold shower,” Kageyama suggests in turn.“Let’s do it in the shower,” Shoyo proposes, pressing himself up against Kageyama.“You wanna get heatstroke that bad?”“I want you to stroke my—”---In the midst of a heatwave, Shoyo takes refuge at Kageyama's apartment. Kageyama (even though his air conditioning is working just fine!!) thinks it's too hot for any of... that...Shoyo disagrees and does his best to get Kageyama to change his mind.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 23
Kudos: 328
Collections: Haikyuu Fanfiction Archive





	you're hotter than the sun, baby

**Author's Note:**

> i had started writing this while experiencing a mini heatwave myself and now it's actually rainy and cold, way to kill the summer vibes mother nature!! 
> 
> this is obviously set in some vague timeskip era world because i hate choosing a concrete time/place apparently.
> 
> a big thank you very much to anqi from the haikyuu circus server for being my beta reader!! love you~~~
> 
> (also secondary shoutout to melona bars, i have also been addicted to popsicles these days and the honeydew melona bar has gotten me through some tough times the last few weeks <3)
> 
> enjoy~

“Are you going to let me in or…?” Shoyo rocks back and forth on his feet, his left ankle making a  _ click  _ sound every time he shifts his weight onto the ball of his foot. He makes a quick mental note to do some proper ankle stretches later. Actually, his feet have been pretty sore lately, maybe a foot massage is overdue. But right now, he has other worries to attend to. 

Shoyo waits another beat before prompting Kageyama once more, “Hello? Kageyama _ -kun~”  _ he hums, leaning in a bit closer, eyes taking in the limited view of Kagyema’s entryway. After staring him down for a solid ten seconds, Kageyama lets out an exasperated sigh before swinging the door open wider and making space for Shoyo to enter.

Shoyo lets out an excited cheer before skipping inside. He bends down to take his shoes off, the  _ bah-beep  _ of Kageyama’s door locking sounding off behind him. The corner of Shoyo's eye catches a glimpse of Kageyama setting a pair of house slippers down for Shoyo before he’s walking deeper into his apartment. The house slippers are very clearly not Kageyama’s. The smaller size is the first give away, the chubby, yellow face of Kiiroitori adorning the top flap is the second. They’re probably Kageyama’s sister’s, Shoyo deduces, considering the list of people who would visit Kageyama is already pretty small, and the list of people Kageyama would have house slippers for is even smaller. 

Shoyo happily slips his feet into the pair anyway. They’re soft and comfy but a little too small on him, the back of his heel hanging off a couple of centimetres. His mind briefly entertains the idea of Kageyama buying a proper pair of house slippers for Shoyo, a pair that fits him perfectly. Oh, is that not but the height of romance? Having a pair of 400 yen summer sale blowout slippers waiting for you on your lover’s shoe rack? 

Shoyo skips into the kitchen-living area, enjoying the way the slippers  _ flap-flap  _ loudly against the skin of his heel and relishing the feeling of the cool, chilly air of Kageyama’s apartment. It's 37℃ today. Far too hot to be comfortable anywhere without air conditioning. Just having stood outside of Kageyama’s apartment in the muggy, humid air for a few moments too long had started to make Shoyo’s skin itch with heat. 

Shoyo slips his feet out of the Kiiroitori slippers before flopping face-first onto Kageyama’s couch. The soft fabric of the couch is cool to the touch, bringing some sweet relief to Shoyo’s warm cheeks. Oh, air conditioning you are a miracle not to be taken for granted ever again! 

Hearing Kageyama’s rhythmic footsteps approaching him, Shoyo shifts his head to the right to get a better look, seeing Kageyama’s hand stretched out, offering him a glass of water. 

Shoyo sits upright, accepting the glass of water with a cheery  _ ‘Thanks!’ _

“So, why are you here again?” Kageyama asks, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch. 

Shoyo doesn’t answer right away, too busy greedily gulping down the icy cold water. He swallows the last mouthful, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “It’s so hot!” Shoyo explains, reaching to the right to set the glass down on the end table.

“I know, it’s been hot for days now,” Kageyama blinks, unimpressed and unable to connect the dots. “Why did you come here?”

“Obviously, my place had a power outage,  _ dummy.  _ No A/C. Couldn’t even plug in some fans. I could hardly breathe! Plus, all the trains are delayed or shut down and your place is the closest. I didn’t want to pass out in the middle of the street or get heatstroke or—”

“Ok, ok. I get it, dumbass!” Kageyama rolls his eyes, “Why didn’t you call first at least?”

“Oh yeah!” Shoyo suddenly remembers that detail and fishes his phone out of his pocket, “It’s dead!” He waves the black screen in front of Kageyama’s face for proof. “Do you have a charger?” Shoyo asks a little sheepishly, tugging at the bottom of his earlobe with his thumb and index finger. Kageyama shoots him a withering look but gets up to get a charging cable for him anyway, muttering some trite insults about Shoyo being a  _ ‘dumbass without a single brain cell’  _ as he rummages through the end table’s drawer. 

“Thank you!” Shoyo sings out, catching the wire and adapter with one hand before jumping up to go plug it into the outlet near the balcony window. He lets his phone rest on the floor as it charges, sighing at the depressing red battery and lightning bolt flashing up at him.

Shoyo plops his butt back down on the couch, next to Kageyama who is scrolling through his phone, eyes moving back and forth as he reads whatever is on his screen. Right, he wasn’t really expecting Kageyama to become some charismatic host and engage in some pleasant conversation with Shoyo because it was  _ Kageyama  _ he’s talking about here. 

Instead, Shoyo relaxes, sinking further into the plush couch cushion and stretching his legs out in front of him, deciding to laze around until Kageyama decides to feed him. Kageyama’s feet are stretched out too, ankles crossed over on another and feet resting upon the table in front of them. Shoyo is sitting in a semi-slouched position, his spine pressed flush against the back cushion of the couch, so his feet don’t quite reach the table, only his heels brush lightly against the pale wood. 

Shoyo shoots a suspicious glare at Kageyama, who’s still on his phone paying no mind to Shoyo’s struggles. Who keeps their coffee table that far away anyway? Stupid Kageyama and his stupidly long legs, apparently. 

Shoyo decides to just rest his legs on top of Kageyama’s, shifting sideways to do so. His impromptu leg-rest finally looks up at him, narrowing his eyes but says nothing. Kageyama turns his phone off and tosses it onto the adjacent armchair before leaning his head back and relaxing as well. 

Shoyo’s eyes trail down Kageyama’s legs; the reddish-pinkness on the sides of his feet, the blue-ish bruise on his left ankle, the dark spots on his knees likely from a childhood filled with one too many falls and scrapes. Shoyo notes the way Kageyama’s thin, black leg hair is so much more noticeable compared to his own light orange hairs, takes in the soft pale skin of his thighs that are visible from where his grey shorts ride up. Shoyo’s gaze continues to trail upwards, eyes absorbing the way the soft cotton-y material of Kageyama’s shorts stretches around his thigh, bunching up at his hips where his slightly oversized white t-shirt is half-tucked into the waistband, putting Kageyama’s slender, tapered waistline on display. Kageyama’s t-shirt is nothing special, just a plain-white, loose tee and Shoyo is sure Kageyama has at least four more that look exactly like it, but white really is a good colour on him so Shoyo admires it nonetheless. He greedily takes in the way Kageyama has his eyes shut and head tilted backwards, resting it against the top of the couch’s backrest, exposing his neck and collarbone. 

It’s all too alluring, Shoyo thinks. He subconsciously ends up inching closer to Kageyama, index finger tracing a gentle line down the other boy’s Adam’s apple. Kageyama’s eyes flash open, meeting Shoyo’s. He raises an eyebrow at Shoyo, puzzled and somewhat accusatory. 

Shoyo laughs softly, throwing himself against Kageyama’s chest, face squished against Kageyama’s throat. “Feed me!” He whines, laughing more when Kageyama’s hands grab at Shoyo’s hair to pull him away. 

“Off,” Kageyama commands, pushing Shoyo away, “It’s too hot for any of that.” Shoyo momentarily wonders what  _ ‘any of that’  _ entails but Kageyama has gotten up already, heading to the kitchen area, to undoubtedly grab Shoyo a snack. Shoyo excitedly sits up properly, tucking one leg under the other as he waits for food. Kageyama returns with two frozen yogurt popsicles that have some purple-pink swirls in them. He shoves one against Shoyo’s mouth, ignoring Shoyo’s sounds of protest as he continues to twist the cold frozen dessert across Shoyo’s mouth, smearing the icy yogurt everywhere. Shoyo’s fingers pry the popsicle out of Kageyama’s hand, taking it for himself.

“Jerk,” Shoyo mumbles, licking away the sticky yogurt mess Kageyama created on his mouth. Kageyama takes a bite of his own popsicle as he settles down on the couch again, letting his head rest on Shoyo’s lap and his legs dangle off the edge of the couch. They eat their popsicles in a comfortable quietness, with only Shoyo’s happy humming sounds to fill the silence. 

When Shoyo’s done with his popsicle he peers down at Kageyama, about to shamelessly ask him for some more food. Looking down he sees that Kageyama is watching him through dark, wispy bangs while nibbling on the wooden stick of his finished popsicle. 

It’s an innocent gaze directed up at Shoyo, but maybe it’s the way Kageyama’s eyelashes look especially dark and fluttery at this angle, or the comforting warmth and weight of Kageyama’s head against his thigh, or maybe it’s just the heatwave making Shoyo a little more  _ you know  _ than usual, but Shoyo can feel his heart rate spike up and blood and heat pool towards an area that you don’t want your blood to be going to when someone is resting their head on your lap. 

Kagayema keeps watching him and then lifts a hand upwards to Shoyo’s face and Shoyo has no time to calm himself, only able to swallow harshly and Kageyama’s fingers softly trail along Shoyo’s jaw and then  _ slap!  _

Shoyo blinks; his cheek isn't in any pain, it’s only tingling slightly where Kageyama had lightly slapped him. Before Shoyo can say anything, Kageyama sits upright, pulling his wooden popsicle stick out of his mouth and grabbing Shoyo’s too.

“Your face is  _ so  _ annoying,” Kageyama mumbles to himself mostly with a slight shake of his head and he’s tugging at Shoyo’s cheek with his other hand. Shoyo pouts but is too shocked to even swat Kageyama’s hand away. Kageyama abruptly retracts his hand, standing up onto his feet. 

“Do you want some more?” Kageyama asks on his way to toss the wooden sticks and Shoyo declines even though he’s still a little hungry, instead deciding he’ll instead eat more at dinner. 

Besides, he needs to plan his revenge right now. 

He silently makes his way to the kitchen. Kageyama, too busy innocently refilling his water jug, has his back turned towards Shoyo, which means it is the prime opportunity for Shoyo to put his ingenious plan into action. 

Shoyo hops up onto the counter perpendicular to the sink that Kageyama is standing in front of, trying to look as inculpable as possible as he swings his legs back and forth humming some random show tune from when he was a kid. He peers down at his legs, his ankle has stopped making that clicking sound when he rolls it. Shoyo knows his legs are strong; they’d  _ have  _ to be with all the running and jumping he does. Fast and strong is a good combo for his next attack. 

Shoyo patiently waits until Kageyama turns to face Shoyo. He’s already looking like he’s about to reprimand him and ask Shoyo why he’s in the kitchen when he  _ just  _ asked Shoyo if he wanted more food. 

Before Kageyama can say a single word, Shoyo kicks his legs out to the sides before rapidly pulling them back in, this time with Kageyama in between them. His legs wrap around Kageyama’s middle, pulling him in close. His thighs are pressed flush against Kageyama’s hip bones and he wraps his arms snuggly around Kageyama’s shoulders, securing his beloved prize in place. 

Kageyama’s arms naturally fall around Shoyo, hands loosely grabbing onto the fabric of Shoyo’s shorts to balance himself. Even with Shoyo up on the counter, Kageyama has a decent amount of centimetres of height over him. 

“What do you want?” Kageyama asks, face falling somewhere between unimpressed and annoyed, but that’s honestly just the norm for someone like Kageyama who suffers from a severe case of  _ perma-bitch-face.  _

“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” Shoyo whines, tugging Kageyama’s head down to meet his own. The kiss is a little cold and a little sticky, the aftermath from eating their yogurt popsicles, but it quickly warms up, some of the sugary sweetness from the popsicles still lingering on their tongues. 

Sadly, Kageyama pulls away first. Shoyo reaches at him again, trying to pull him in for another kiss but Kageyama flicks his forehead and makes a  _ ‘no’  _ sound, like Shoyo’s a disobedient puppy being given a warning. Kageyama pushes at Shoyo’s thighs, causing Shoyo to release him from his leg prison because Kageyama apparently thinks Shoyo’s gonna be satisfied with one measly kiss. 

Shoyo hops off the counter to follow Kageyama. He catches Kageyama’s hand, quickly interlocking their fingers. 

“What now?” Kageyama eyes him. 

Shoyo knows there is no need to proceed tenuously, not with someone as obtuse and oblivious as Kageyama, so he just says it outright, “I’m horny!” 

Kageyama makes that face he makes every time he thinks Shoyo is oversharing, like whenever Shoyo tells him he thinks he might be constipated and instead of providing sympathy or telling Shoyo to eat more fibre, he just makes that face at Shoyo and calls Shoyo a  _ ‘shameless dumbass’.  _ But Shoyo doesn’t think that applies right now. After all, as the person currently boning Shoyo, you’d think Kageyama would have a little more interest in Shoyo’s horniness levels. Plus, it’s not like he blurted it out in public this time! 

“It’s too hot, dumbass,” is all Kageyama says. Shoyo hugs Kageyama’s chest, burrowing his face in Kageyama’s collarbone, and whines the cutest whine he can muster in hopes of changing Kageyama’s mind.

Kageyama’s response is to push his palm at Shoyo’s forehead causing Shoyo to stumble backwards a couple of steps, “Too hot.” 

“Turn the A/C up higher,” Shoyo suggests, moving closer to hug Kageyama’s arms. 

“Take a cold shower,” Kageyama suggests in turn.

“Let’s do it  _ in  _ the shower,” Shoyo proposes, pressing himself up against Kageyama. 

“You wanna get heatstroke that bad?”

“I want  _ you  _ to stroke my—”

A large hand covers Shoyo’s mouth, muffling the rest of his sentence. Shoyo’s eyes flick upwards to meet Kageyama’s. Kageyama looks at him with a somewhat irked glare, eyes narrowing like he’s thinking something over. Shoyo tugs at his hand, freeing his mouth.

“Fine,” Shoyo pouts, “if you don’t want to, can I borrow your shower to y’know, jack—” 

Shoyo makes a startled  _ mmph!  _ sound when Kageyama cuts him off with a heated kiss. He quickly relaxes into the kiss, hands clutching at the fabric of Kageyama’s shirt. Kageyama’s own hands settle against Shoyo’s waist, right hand sliding to the small of his back to pull him in closer. Kageyama’s lips eventually part from Shoyo’s, making their way down Shoyo’s jawline to the crevice of Shoyo’s neck. The hot, breathy kisses make Shoyo’s spine tingle with anticipation. 

Kageyama grabs at the back of Shoyo’s thigh, lifting him up. Shoyo wraps his legs around Kageyama’s waist and his slippers slide off his feet and fall to the tiled floor with two light  _ thunks _ . Shoyo doesn’t pay any attention though, mouth too busy finding Kageyama’s again as he leads them out of the kitchen. 

“Bedroom?” Shoyo asks Kageyama when he notices they’re heading the wrong way.

“Here’s fine,” Kageyama replies, lowering himself to his knees and depositing Shoyo onto the soft carpet in front of the balcony. 

Shoyo is about to question why they’re on the floor when Kageyama has a perfectly nice bed down the hall but Kageyama grabs a fluffy pillow off the couch and tosses it at Shoyo’s face and suddenly Kageyama’s mouth is on his collarbone again with heavy kisses that are sure to leave some colourful marks and his hand slipping up Shoyo’s shirt, fingers dancing over his abdomen. The hot warmth from Kageyama's body pressed on top of his, along with the gentle breeze fluttering past the curtains makes Shoyo’s skin prickle and his toes involuntarily curl. 

Kageyama momentarily stops sucking hickeys at Shoyo’s throat in order to strip. Shoyo hungrily watches Kageyama pull his shirt over his head, exposing the rather wonderful view of his chest and abs. After zealously watching Kageyama strip and toss his clothes to the side, Shoyo sits up to do the same. But once he manages to get his shirt off, Kageyama quickly grabs his wrists and pins him down. Shoyo blinks, confused and a bit disoriented, wondering why Kageyama was stopping him.

“What are—” Shoyo starts but is cut off by Kagyema gently  _ shh-  _ ing him, his thumb skimming over Shoyo’s bottom lip.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kageyama says, his soft voice and the gentle way he cards his fingers through Shoyo’s hair contrasting with his smirk in the most vexing manner. Kageyama’s knee pushes Shoyo’s legs further apart, hips bucking against Shoyo’s. One hand keeps Shoyo’s wrist pinned above his head, the other grabs at the flesh of Shoyo’s left thigh, hoisting it higher. Shoyo stifles a moan as hot, wet kisses trail up his sternum, to his neck, his jawlines, and then onto his lips once more. 

Kageyama pulls their mouths apart with an audible  _ pwah  _ sound, his eyes locking onto Shoyo’s. That cavalier smirk and those eyes filled with a sensual fervour causes the foreboding feeling in Shoyo’s gut to be drowned out by the waves of desire and craving pulsating through his body. 

All Shoyo can hear is the increasing loudness of his heart going  _ thump-thump-thump  _ ; he’s pretty sure Kageyama can feel his erratic heartbeat too, with how closely he’s pressed on top of Shoyo. Another breeze blows by, Shoyo’s brain barely registering the sound of ruffling fabric, hardly noticing the bottom of the curtains tickling their bodies. It’s still hot as hell, but a shiver travels down his spine. There’s something inherently erotic, Shoyo thinks, about the carnivorous, arrogant look in Kageyama’s eyes mixed with the aggressive heat, both in the air and emanating from their bodies. The evening sun illuminates Kageyama’s apartment, warm streams of sunlight filtering in through the glass of his balcony door, wind blowing in through the mosquito net, causing the white, semi-transparent curtains to flow up and down. There’s probably a lovely sunset going on outside and Shoyo could catch the beauty of it if he just turns his head ninety degrees to the left. But he’s fairly certain he’s physically unable to take his eyes off of Kageyama right now, unable to look away from those pretty blue eyes, that pretty smirk on that pretty face that’s leaning down to kiss him again. 

“Remember,” Kageyama reminds him, his voice right next to Shoyo’s ear. It sounds sorta like a final warning, “I told you it was too hot for this.”

Well, _that_ sounds a little ominous but also kinda seductive and it fills Shoyo with a similar kind of adrenaline that hitting a super high, super fast spike does, so Shoyo decides to just let the horny part of his brain take over. 

  
  


🏐🏐🏐

Unfortunately, the horny part of his brain has no foresight. In fact, it has very little hindsight too. Although, some people (Tsukkishima) would argue Shoyo’s regular brain is always like that too.

Shoyo’s regular brain begins to reboot when he’s breathing heavily, his heart’s pounding wildly, as a flood of endorphins wash over him while he stares up at the off-white ceiling of Kageyama’s apartment. 

He feels feverish when Kageyama is no longer on top of him; parts of him feel a kind of coldness from the loss of heat while other parts of him feel like his skin is sizzling off. But Shoyo is overwhelmingly happy and giddy, in that kind of delirious, euphoric state that most people associate with sex but that Shoyo simply associates with Kageyama. He’s all whimsical and airy, riding high on that post-sex bliss. And then he sits up and it’s all gross, uncomfortable, and  _ hot _ . So unbearably hot, Shoyo wonders if Kageyama’s air conditioning had blown out all of the sudden. 

Shoyo stares down at the mess at his crotch and stomach, eyes widening as he remembers Kageyama’s words from earlier. Kageyama who’s already gotten up and cleaned himself off, who’s tossing an iced water bottle and towel at Shoyo. 

“You—” Shoyo starts.

“Shower,” Kageyama cuts him off, head jerking in the direction of the bathroom. “Don’t get the rug dirty,” he has the audacity to add like  _ this  _ isn’t his fault, to begin with.

But whatever words Shoyo has for Kageyama die on his tongue because well, it’s  _ kinda  _ Shoyo’s fault too for seducing him in the first place and also for being so distracted by Kageyama to notice his pants were still on. So, he has no choice but to guzzle down the cold water and try his best to ignore the sticky, warm feeling on his stomach and thighs. Kageyama, that jerk, has already wandered off to the bathroom and Shoyo can hear him turning the shower on and grabbing some towels. 

Walking to the bathroom is an uncomfortable maelstrom of sticky, sweaty, hotness and stipping out of his shorts and boxers, even more so. Shoyo tosses his ruined clothes into the hamper, leaving them there for Kageyama to deal with later. Kageyama is already in the shower, probably enjoying the cold water and being all smug and Bakageyama-y. Shoyo takes a moment to inspect his appearance in the mirror, noting the splotchy hickeys at his throat and the reddish marks on his inner thighs and his waist. His hair is a disarrayed mess and his cheeks are flushed a vibrant red due to the combo of the heat, the sex, and his latent embarrassment. 

Opening the glass door, Shoyo enters the shower, sighing in relief as the cold stream of water cools down his skin. Kageyama has one of those fancy waterfall features in his shower and they really are no joke. Shoyo’s definitely coming over to shower more often. 

Once he cools down, Shoyo’s embarrassment also dies down. Shoyo quickly attaches himself to Kageyama (because being separated for three whole minutes was far too long for Shoyo’s preferences) and begins to whine and gripe to Kageyama about how gross and messy and sweltering the whole ordeal had been. But Kageyama shoots him that smug  _ I-told-you-so  _ look and reaches for the shampoo. 

Obviously, Shoyo can’t just let him win. So, he pushes Kageyama against the tiled shower wall, pinning him in between his arms, smiling sweetly up at Kageyama. The spray of the water doesn’t quite reach them here, only hitting the back of Shoyo’s legs. 

“What are you—” This time it’s Shoyo’s turn to shush Kageyama, index finger pressing gently against Kageyama’s slightly swollen lips. He slides his finger down Kageyama’s throat, skimming over his torso and abs. 

Shoyo grins at Kageyama, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before trailing downwards, “I  _ told  _ you we should have done it in the shower. It’s nice and cool  _ and  _ we can be as messy as we like.” 

It’s a good thing volleyball has given Shoyo’s knees some resilience because the shower floor is  _ super  _ hard and uncomfortable but Shoyo manages to power through. 

🏐🏐🏐

Shoyo’s clothes are currently rolling around in Kageyama’s washing machine and Shoyo had been sure to add the nice smelling detergent because,  _ retribution.  _ He had raided Kageyama’s closet and is wearing a borrowed pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt that keeps slipping off his shoulder no matter how many times Shoyo adjusts it. Shoyo finishes towelling off his wet hair until it’s all fluffy and only slightly damp, tossing the towel into the hamper and he exits the laundry area, all clean and cool and refreshed. 

He finds Kageyama in the kitchen, ordering some takeout on an app on his phone. Shoyo wraps his arms around Kageyama’s middle, pressing his cheeks against Kageyama’s shoulder blade. He’s surrounded by the sweet, fruity smell of Kageyama’s body wash and the soft cotton of his shirt. 

“What are you ordering?” Shoyo peeks over Kageyama’s shoulder, stretching up onto his tippy-toes. “Order lots! I’m  _ hungry!  _ ” 

“I  _ am,”  _ Kageyama assures, bumping his shoulder into Shoyo’s chin. 

Shoyo clings to him the entire time, even when the delivery guy comes to drop off their food. 

🏐🏐🏐

“It’s cooler now,” Shoyo comments. Dinner had been rapidly consumed and it’s late in the evening now. He’s checking his phone battery, which is a little past 80%. The curtains surrounding the balcony door flow upwards gently from the evening breeze passing through the mosquito net, the fabric blowing past Shoyo’s arm. 

He steps out onto the balcony as cool air brushes past him. Kageyama doesn’t have much out on his small balcony. Only a faded blue plastic lawn chair and the potted fern that was gifted to him by Suga-senpai when he first moved in. Shoyo leans his elbows on the metal rail and looks out over the slightly hazy city, admiring the view of the fields in the distance. The balcony rail is warm, after being exposed to the rays of the sun all day, and it feels nice combined with the cool breeze brushing at his exposed skin. The sun has almost completely disappeared below the horizon but it’s still pretty light out, the sky tinged with a whitish-yellow hue. Shoyo admires the view for a few more seconds before skipping back inside. 

Kageyama is sitting cross-legged on the couch, surfing through the channels on his TV. It’s a pointless venture because Kageyama doesn’t watch TV (other than volleyball games) so he just ends up cycling through everything since he doesn’t even have Netflix or anything, wasting like a whole thirty minutes of his life. Shoyo decides to end the cycle early, plunking himself down in between Kageyama’s thighs, legs lying over the armrest, and gently pulling the remote out of Kageyama’s hand. The TV ends up on some cooking channel but neither Shoyo nor Kageyama pays much attention to it. 

Kageyama rests one arm across the top of Shoyo’s thighs, keeping him balanced. His eyes keep flitting around Shoyo’s face, like he’s trying to take it all in at once. Shoyo thinks Kageyama is the cutest thing ever. He bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from giggling like a smitten school girl and pecks Kageyama on his lips. 

Kageyama returns the favour, adjusting his hold on Shoyo to bring him closer, pecking honey-sweet, soft kisses all over Shoyo’s face. Shoyo lets out a peal of delighted laughter, angling his face so he can plant more kisses on Kageyama. The two of them start a pseudo-competition, pushing and pulling at each other, their mellow and harmonic laughter echoing through the serene atmosphere of the apartment, the twilight afterglow illuminating the pair. 

“It’s getting late,” Shoyo comments passingly after they calmed down. He’s lying on top of Kageyama now, head resting on his chest, arms hugging his torso, both of their legs tangled together as Kageyama lightly rubs his back. The sun has begun to dip past the horizon now; the light streaming in through the window was becoming dimmer and dimmer, bathing the room in a pale, cool glow. 

“Stay the night,” Kageyama mumbles against the top of Shoyo’s head. 

“Oh, Kageyama-kun!” Shoyo gasps, pushing himself into a sitting position so he’s face-to-face with Kageyama again, hands flying to his mouth in faux shock, “inviting me to stay the night? How scandalous!” 

“Dumbass,” Kageyama scowls up at him but Shoyo can easily see the way his ears are turning pink from where he’s straddling Kageyama’s waist. 

“Wow, you’re so in love with me,” Shoyo pokes at Kageyama’s side, causing him to squirm a little.

“ _ No,”  _ Kageyama’s scowl deepens, retracting his hands from Shoyo’s hips to cross his arms over his chest. “It’s late and your dumbass didn’t even remember to bring your wallet, right?”

“Oh, yeah,” Shoyo recalls only having pocketed his phone before rushing out of his humid, boiling apartment, “Whoops! Haha, Kageyama-kun, you’re so observant. Is it because you’re so in love with me?”

“...Enjoy the couch,” Kageyama says with a stony voice. 

“No!” Shoyo quickly clings onto Kageyama even tighter before he can shove Shoyo off and leave him here all alone on the couch. “I wanna sleep next to Kageyama-kun,” Shoyo insists, wrapping his arms around Kageyama like the world's clingiest koala, 

Kageyama mutters something along the lines of  _ ‘annoying dumbass’  _ as he wraps his own arms around Shoyo’s waist, holding him close and pressing a light kiss to the side of Shoyo’s head. Shoyo closes his eyes, inhaling through his nose as he basks in the warmth of Kageyama’s embrace. Cool air is still blowing in through the balcony door, and although they should probably close it by now, neither of them is ready to break the comfortable bubble they’ve created for themselves. Shoyo nuzzles his face into the crook of Kageyama’s neck, letting his body go lax. Just a few more minutes and then he’ll get up and go get ready for bed. 

And then when he wakes up in the morning he’ll probably try to cook a nice breakfast for Kageyama (maybe he’ll try pancakes this time) except it’ll be mediocre at best and Kageyama will make fun of him (but eat it all anyway) and then they’ll likely make a mess as they wash the dishes together, getting water and soap everywhere and eventually, Shoyo will have to walk home (hopefully the weather will be a little kinder tomorrow morning), because he doesn’t have his wallet or his bus pass with him, leaving behind those comfy Kiiroitori slippers that aren’t even his (and subtly get the message across to Kageyama that he wants his own slippers too) and then get on with his stupid adult life full of stupid adult responsibilities. 

But for now, even if it is still a little too warm for this level of intense cuddling, Shoyo is more than content with just lying in Kageyama’s arms, in a tangled heap of limbs, listening to the steady  _ da-dum da-dum  _ of Kageyama’s heartbeat. 

🏐🏐🏐

**Author's Note:**

> note: kageyama sadly does not buy hinata a pair of house slippers because he just asks hinata to move in with him (and bring his own slippers because those are miwa neechan's favourite!)
> 
> thank you for reading and please leave a comment <3 i hope everyone's summer is going well (as well it can be at least T_T)
> 
> follow me on tumblr @spider-momo or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/petiteshoyo)


End file.
